The present invention relates to golf course flagsticks. As is well known, a golf course flagstick is designed to be inserted into a golf course hole and stand in an upright fashion. A flag is typically attached to the top of the flagstick, and the flagstick and flag provide a visual indicator for golfers to inform them as to the exact location of the hole, and thereby provide a target for their approach shots toward the hole.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical United States Golf Association (USGA) approved standard golf course flag 10 inserted into a conventional USGA golf cup 20. Although USGA regulation flagsticks and hole cups are chosen to illustrate an embodiment of the present invention, it will be apparent to one skilled in the art that the present invention may be adapted for use with other non-conforming flagstick and golf hole cup assemblies. The present invention is not limited to the specific applications described herein, or to USGA-specified dimensions and materials.
A straight cylindrical fiberglass flagstick 12 has a metallic cylindrical projection “ferrule” 16 attached to its base. As also illustrated in FIG. 4, the bottom of the cup 20 has a “webbing” structure, wherein a center cylindrical aperture 22 is formed for reception of the ferrule projection 16 by web elements 27, the web elements 27 projecting from an inner cylindrical cup wall 29. In between the web elements 27, voids 25 are formed, which allow dirt and water to pass through the bottom of the cup 20, as is well known in the art. The ferrule projection 16 slides easily into and out of the cup aperture 22, enabling a golfer to easily remove or replace the flag assembly 10. The top of the flag stick 12 typically has a flexible flag 36 attached, in order to provide increased visibility of the golf flag 10.
The cup 20 is cylindrical, with an outside radius 28, and is customarily inserted into the ground G until the top rim 50 of the cup 20 is a distance 52 below the putting surface S of a golf course putting green, producing an earthen hole rim 54 at the top of the hole 11. USGA regulations specify that the distance 52 is about 1.5 inches, which is therefore also the height of earthen rim 54. The ferrule projection 16 is inserted into the cup aperture 22 until a ferrule collar 19 engages a cup aperture rim 26. When inserted into the aperture 22, ferrule projection side elements 18 engage the inside surface 24 of the aperture 22. The aperture side-wall 24 is defined about a radius 30 aligned with the cup outer radius 28. The ferrule side elements 18 are similarly defined substantially about a radius 32, which is aligned normal to the cylindrical flagstick 12 centerline C.
The ferrule side element radius is slightly smaller than the aperture radius 30, thereby enabling easy insertion and removal of the ferrule projection 16 from the aperture 22 by a golfer. By engaging the ferrule side elements 18 with the aperture side-wall 24, and the ferrule collar 19 with the cup aperture rim 26, the cup 20 holds the flagstick 12 in a vertical fashion, with the flagstick centerline C substantially normal to the cup 20 radius 28.
The flagstick 12 is typically fiberglass, with popular outside diameter dimensions of ½ or ⅝ inch. Fiberglass flagsticks 12 of these dimensions are preferred by most golf courses since they are light-weight, durable, and rigid. They are rigid enough to resist light wind pressures and remain upright, and flexible enough to progressively deflect response to progressively increasing wind pressures. Fiberglass has superior “memory” properties, and the flagstick 12 quickly returns to its upright position after the wind pressures have diminished.
It also important that the flagstick allow a golf ball to fall into the cup 20 while still inserted into the cup 20. With a typical inside diameter 40 of about 4.25 inches, a USGA cup 20 has plenty of space within the golf-ball engaging area 42 within the cup 20 to accommodate the flagstick 12 and allow a USGA regulation golf ball to fall into the cup 20.
However, the typical prior art flagstick 12, ferrule 16 and cup 20 assembly does not adequately handle strong lateral forces directed against the golf flag 36 and flagstick 12 assembly. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, strong winds cause the stick 12 to deflect laterally and contact the earthen rim 54. Strong lateral forces may also result from mishandling by golfers during insertion and removal of the flagstick 12 from the cup 20. During windy conditions, the flagstick 12 will continually strike the rim 54, which can result in severe damage to the rim 54 and, therefore, the putting surface S, such as the indentation 60 shown in FIG. 2. Moreover, when the flagstick 12 is stingily deflected by extreme lateral bending, the flagstick 12 rubs against the cup top rim 50. Repeated contact in this fashion with the rigid cup rim 50 results in accumulating abrasive damage to the flagstick 12. Circular abrasion erosion damage 62 may occur, which may encircle the flagstick 12, or more severe erosion notches 64 may form on the flagstick 12. It is readily apparent that such damage will necessitate the replacement of the flagstick 12.
Another problem caused by strong winds is that the golf flag 10 may be blown out of the cup 20 entirely. This results in damage to the putting surface S when the metal ferrule 16 falls and strikes the putting surface S with the weight of the flag 10 assembly.
What is needed is a system and method for preventing lateral forces from causing the typical golf flag flagstick to damage the golf green putting surface, or causing damage to the flagstick from striking the cup rim.